Happy Birthday Magnus
by alecsmanwhore
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday. I suck at summaries.


Hello there everyone! As it is the amazing Godfrey Gao's birthday today, I thought I would write a oneshot about Magnus's birthday. Please enjoy and I'm sorry for not updating The Child, I have no new ideas for it. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me :)

* * *

**I vaguely heard the buzzing of an alarm clock drift into my subconsciousness. I opened one eye blearily and hit the snooze button. It was 8:30am. Far too early for the weekend. I closed my eyes again and tried to get back to sleep when my thoughts were interrupted by a "Happy Birthday!"**

I sighed and opened my eyes again. Alec was stood at the foot of the bed, holding a present and wearing a party hat.

I sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Really? A hat?" I smirked. "Doesn't seem like your style."

He shrugged. "I have to make an effort sometimes." He sat down on the bed. "How old are you exactly?"

I thought for a second. "You know, I'm not really sure. At a guess, I'd say about... Eight hundred and seventy? Give or take a few years?"

Alec looked shocked for a moment, then smiled. "Wow. That makes you an old man then."

I smirked and pecked him on the cheek. "Still looking good though."

"As always." He gestured to the present. "Open it then."

I picked up the small parcel and shook it. Nothing breakable, by the sounds of it. I ripped off the layer of wrapping paper (glittery, obviously) to uncover a black sweater.

"Is it Look Like Alec Day?" I asked.

Alec sighed. "No, idiot. Turn it round."

I did as he asked to discover that the back of the sweater was covered in layers of rainbow glitter. I gasped in delight and hugged the sweater to my chest, coating my pyjamas in glitter. I breathed heavily for a few minutes.

"Are you having a glitter orgasm or something?" He asked nervously. "Because I can take it away from you if needs be."

I hissed at him. "Don't touch it!" I growled. "I'll have you know, I have never had a glitter orgasm in my entire life. Well... I say never..." I trailed off, smirking.

He shook his head. "You're obsessed."

I clutched my hand to my chest. "What are you talking about, darling? Moi, obsessed? I do not get obsessed with things."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really? Never?"

I shrugged. "Maybe occasionally. But not over everything."

He chuckled. "Such a liar."

I pulled myself out from under the covers and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

He kissed the top if my head lightly. "You're welcome. Come on, you need to get dressed. Jace and Izzy will be here soon. They have presents too."

"Only interested if they're glittery." I mumbled again.

"Don't worry, they are." He disentangled himself from my arms. "Come on." He nodded at the sweater. "Get dressed."

I stood up quickly. "Why would I miss the chance to wear my fabulous sweater?"

Alec smirked. "That's the spirit. Hurry up." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

I quickly pulled on the sweater and a pair of sparkly blue jeans (thanks Izzy :D) and headed for the living room. As I entered the room, I noticed that on the coffee table was a mocha.

"It should be my birthday everyday." I smirked, as I picked up the mocha and slumped on the sofa. I was just about to sip my coffee when all the lights went off. "What the..."

"Happy birthday!" A female voice echoed through the room.

I sighed. "Izzy, I can't see my coffee. Turn the lights back on."

I felt the sofa sink next to me and I knew that she had sat down.

Something small landed in my lap. "Open it." Izzy said.

I snapped my fingers and the lights came back on. "Thanks for turning the lights back on." I said sarcastically. I ripped open the small packet. A pack of condoms fell into my lap. I chuckled. "Thanks Izzy, but I already have plenty."

Izzy laughed. "Joke present. Here's the real one. Sorry it's not wrapped."

She handed me a tub of blue glitter.

I gasped again. "Thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"Try not to kill me, but you're welcome." She pulled away and smiled.

"Are you having a glitter orgasm again?" Alec walked into the room and sat down on the other side of Izzy.

I smirked. "Only one thing gives me an orgasm, and I'm pretty sure it's not glitter."

"Rainbows?" Alec teased.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." I winked at him. "Where's Jace, by the way?" I asked Izzy.

"With Clary. I'm sure he'll turn up at some point." Izzy examined her fingernails. "In the meantime, what are we doing?"

"You mean, apart from Alec?" I chuckled.

Alec turned bright red. "Plenty of time for that later." He mumbled.

I laughed and got up, only to sit back down again on the other side of Alec, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'll hold you to that."

Alec smirked. "I know you will."

* * *

Like I said guys, please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions! :)


End file.
